New Life
by Avenger's Buddy
Summary: Loki has been banished to Earth to start a new life as a human sophomore. New school, new body, new people, new food chain, new life. First story, hope you all like it, sorry the first chapter's kinda short, it's a work in progress.


I woke up with a jolt, sitting straight up in the bed I was sleeping in. I was breathing heavily, panting, in fact. I struggled to remember what had happened last. At first it came slowly, tiny fragments of memories. Then it suddenly all flooded into my mind. Sitting. Waiting for so long. The royal guards handcuffing me in shackles and taking me through crowded streets to the Rainbow Bridge. My charges being spat at me from the one man I had trusted, only to have him lie to me. The attack on the Midgaurdian city Manhattan, the deaths of hundreds of mortal lives, the shame brought to the Asgardian crown. And then my punishment. The words still rang fresh in my ears; "To pay for these foul deeds you have committed, many have suggested eagerly that you be executed. However, there where those that pleaded a more generous punishment. Therefor, I, King Odin of the royal capital Asgard, hereby sentence Loki, the once known prince of our land, to a mortal life upon the Midguardian world Earth, with no gifts of magic or any means of returning to Asgard." Odin cleared his throat. "Once again, this generosity baffles me; you are also to be given a fresh start to life. Therefor, you will be starting at the young age of seventeen human years. You will no longer live in the manner of a god; your immortality will be taken."

"However, " Odin paused, staring intently at me, "your less gracious part of punishment is that you will not be deprived of your memories. You will forever be haunted by your guilt, always know that you are not who you think you are. Do you have any final words?" I just continued to stare at my knees on the cold, hard ground. Odin grunted. "Then so be it." And then all I can see is blue. Teseract blue. And I'm awake. As the past hour comes back in a rush, I have to place my hand on the wall my bed is against. It suddenly becomes hard to breathe. I begin gasping for air, gulping in lungful after lungful. 'Calm down' I think to myself. 'Just breathe'. Slowly I begin to slightly relaxed. Slightly.

"Alright." I say out loud. "Lets start with what we know." I begin ticking off the points on my fingers. "I am obviously on Earth. I am no longer immortal. I can't go back to Asgard. I am supposed to start a new life here, but I can't forget my old one. I'm seventeen, and  
I'm-" I stop abruptly My eyes grow as wide with a horrible realization I leap out of the bed, almost tripping over the tangle of sheets. I rush down the small hallway to a bathroom and stare at the mirror. I'm not sure what the exact differences are, but I'm... younger. I still have my green eyes and black hair that's almost to my mid-back now. But I'm different. I tentatively reach up and touch my face. "I'm a human." I mumble. "I'm a seventeen year old human." Then I look closer. My hand goes from my face to my hair. "Why did I let it grow out so long?" I asking horror. "I look like a woman!"

Somewhere in the back if my head I wonder why I care, but right now I have to sort out this problem. Immediately. I pull open a random drawer and pull out a hairbrush. I brush out my hair until all signs of my bedhead are gone. Then I go back down the small hall to the room I was first in. There is a desk in one corner, and I grab a pair of scissors from the organizer on the top. I return to the bathroom, grab a chunk of hair, and with a quiet 'snip', it falls to the floor below. I examine the cut area in the mirror. It looks alright, so I go to work on the rest of my hair.

Soon the ground is littered with hair, a stark black against the white tile. I wet the comb I grabbed before and run it through my new cut. Then I step back and look at my work. Much better. Feeling proud of myself, I turn around and head back down the hallway (yet again) when I stop dead in my tracks. I cared about what my hair looked like. I knew what things were that we definatly didn't have on Asgard and how they worked. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I really amhuman, and I'm not sure if I like it or not.


End file.
